M-001 Zatch Bell
Yasashii Ōsama) |attribute = |number = M-001 |mp_cost = |battle_type = |power = 4000 |damage = |mamodo = |partner = Kiyo Takamine |en_effect = 1MP Add 1000 Power when this card Attacks. |jp_effect = ［やさしい王様］ MP１をへらす→攻撃時にこのカードの魔力を＋1000する。 |romaji_effect = Ōsama MP o 1 herasu ￫ Kōgeki-ji ni kono kādo no Maryoku o +1000 suru. |trans_effect = King Decrease MP by 1 ￫ Increase this card's Magical Power by 1000 when attacking. |en_flavor = He was found and saved by Kiyo's father in a forest of England. |jp_flavor = イギリスの森の中で倒れているところを、清麿の父に助けられた。 |romaji_flavor = Igirisu no mori no naka de taorete iru tokoro o, Kiyomaro no chichi ni tasuke rareta. |trans_flavor = He was found and saved by Kiyomaro's father in a British forest. |us_set1a = 2005 |us_set1b = Series 1: Premier Edition |us_set1c = Common |us_set2a = September 8, 2006 |us_set2b = Starter Set #1 |us_set2c = Super Rare |jp_set1a = May 15, 2003 |jp_set1b = LEVEL: 1 The Red Book and the Demon Child |jp_set1c = LEVEL：1 赤い本と魔物の子 |jp_set1d = Common |jp_set2a = May 15, 2003 |jp_set2b = The Red Book and the Demon Child (starter set) |jp_set2c = 赤い本と魔物の子 |jp_set2d = Super Rare |related = * M-002 Zatch Bell {Dropout Zatch} * M-003 Zatch Bell {Injured Hero} * M-016 Zatch Bell {Lost Memory} * M-032 Zatch Bell {Going Out} * M-035 Zatch Bell {Unafraid Heart} * M-047 Zatch Bell {Shining Body} * M-035 Zatch Bell {All Strength} * M-054 Zatch Bell {Go for It!} * M-062 Zatch Bell {Encounter} * M-070 Zatch Bell {Iron Will} * M-086 Zatch Bell {There Is No Turning Back} * M-091 Zatch Bell {A Hidden Power} * M-103 Zatch Bell & Kanchomé {The Lucky Ones} * M-104 Zatch Bell & Ponygon {The Reason for His Attitude} * M-105 Zatch Bell & Wonrei {To Each His Own King} * M-108 Zatch Bell {Rescue} * M-123 Zatch Bell & Tia {The Strongest Combination} * M-126 Zatch Bell {Aura of Battle} * M-127 Zatch Bell {Power of Friendship} * M-150 Zatch Bell {As Much as It Takes} * M-054 Zatch Bell {Go for It!} * M-159 Zatch Bell {Let's Go to the Mamodo World} * M-164 Zatch Bell {Power Up} * M-199 Zatch Bell & Pamoon {My Friend} * M-239 Zatch Bell & Penny {I Love You!} * M-240 Zatch Bell & Ted {Someone Important} * M-243 Zatch Bell {Brimming with Courage} * M-250 Zatch Bell {Innocence} * M-264 Zatch Bell vs Tia {Beauty is the Beast} * M-290 Zatch Bell {Gold & Silver} * M-291 Zeno {An Inextricable Link} * M-315 Zatch Bell & Rein {Old Friend} * M-321 Zatch Bell {Prepared Ant} * M-323 Zatch Bell {Battle Start!!} * M-324 Zatch Bell {Yellowtail Chase} * M-325 Zatch Bell {Willful} * M-329 Zatch Bell {Express Train} * M-330 Zatch Bell {Leapfrogging Ponygon} * M-375 Zatch Bell {Catch My Heart!} * M-402 Zatch Bell (Berserker) {Abnormal Body} * EX-001 Zatch Bell {Strong Resolve} * EX-025 Zatch Bell {I Love Yellowtail!} * EX-051 Zatch Bell {Unyeilding Fighting Spirit} * EX-075 Zatch Bell {I Won't Let You Pass} * EX-099 Zatch Bell {Crybaby Zatch} * PR-001 Zatch Bell {Majestic} * PR-002 Zatch Bell {Best Friend} * PR-004 Zatch Bell {The Lightning Boy} * PR-011 Zatch Bell {In High Spirits} * PR-015 Zatch Bell & Brago {Red & Black} * PR-035 Zatch Bell {Awakened Power} * PR-037 Zatch Bell {Let's Battle} * PR-042 Zatch Bell (High Power) {Burn Golden} * PR-056 Zatch Bell {A New Battle} }} Category:MAMODO cards Category:Zatch Bell cards Category:Series 1: Premier Edition Category:Starter Set 1 Category:LEVEL: 1 The Red Book and the Demon Child Category:The Red Book and the Demon Child Category:Common cards Category:Super Rare cards